


Heroes Never Die

by Spectre_Anon



Series: Overwatch snippets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, When will Blizz finally give her some content?, just a short something I've been thinking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Anon/pseuds/Spectre_Anon
Summary: Heroes never die. How she hated those words. They were spoken often in her youth, when the war was at its worst – paltry compensation for those who would never return home, a hollow lie that was always given with a smile.





	Heroes Never Die

Heroes never die. How she hated those words. They were spoken often in her youth, when the war was at its worst – paltry compensation for those who would never return home, a hollow lie that was always given with a smile.

And when the time came that they spoke those words to her too, gently, to comfort a grieving child, she refused them. Their words did not give her parents back. Those words were pretty, but empty none the less, for she saw the graves in chilling rows that the crisis had left behind. So many dead, and for what?

Angela swore she never wanted to hear those words again. No more did she want to see the spaces left behind, eyes red from weeping, the mournful streets dressed in black under sombre skies... there was too much pain in the world, too much grief, and for all their praises were sung, for all the monuments built and histories written it could not change the void left by their absence, of heroes never to return.

Angela did not want to be a hero. She did not want to fight, to hurt, to find herself another piece of the thing she so detested, to dream of vengeance or glory or riotousness. All she wanted was to heal. To offer more than empty words, to soothe the ragged edges violence left in its wake for those who would find themselves lost, and those who would lose them. She wanted to be what she had longed for. An angel. Someone to answer her prayers, to bring her loved ones back alive.

Every grateful smile, every tearful reunion, every life saved... they warmed her more than words ever could.

And years later she thought she finally understood. That she could speak that dreaded phrase at last...

Heroes never die... because she would not let them.


End file.
